memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The doctor/Archive3
Taking time out I'm taking sometime out from the wiki, as I have a couple of weeks holiday coming up and seriously need a rest. See you on the other side (-: --The Doctor 22:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Changed my mind. Can't stay away (-: --The Doctor 08:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) thx Thank you for the consideration, doctor. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Novel pages Thanks for moving Novel pages to Forum:Novel pages. I hadn't even noticed. I am not sure how that happened though. I opened Ten Forward, entered a topic in the "Create new topic" box and then just typed in "Novel pages". Trying it again it looks as though this opens the page for whatever you type in rather than Forum:... Presumably we would actually want it to automatically enter "..." as "Forum:..." Is there a reason that this is the way it is? Thanks again, Jdvelasc 20:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Vorta Articles and trolls Hi, I've been away, but thanks for asking my opinion. My most generous interpretation would be that we're dealing with a person genuinely doesn't understand the purpose and limitations of this wiki (for any number of possible causes). Even should this be the case, we have to take steps to keep it from being a constaqnt problem. Less generously (and much more likely), it's some crank-yanking jackass who's doing it because he can. At first I thought it might be someone who'd left their account open and unattended, so someone else trolled under their account to teach them a lesson, but it's gone on too long (and has not been overt enough) for that to be the case. Does banning an anonymous user affect only that user, or would it affect others from that location or ISP? (say, anyone from a particular Internet Cafe or college network? Or would a different person show up as a different number? I'd hate to have to ban a whole network for the actions of one jerk, but I guess if protecting individual pages doesn't end it, we'll have to go to that.--Emperorkalan 00:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Vorta "Expert" is at it again. See todays changes to "Leck". I even Googled his "source" to make sure that it wasn't maybe a SNW story that I'd never heard of. Got nothing. Despite everything said to him he continues to vandalize, now even making up story titles to try to cover up his work. This is deliberate, knowing vandalization, and given his history, I don't think it's out of line to suggest a perma-ban. --Turtletrekker 08:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Discussion forum at Forum:I...have had...enough...of YOU!.--Emperorkalan 10:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Infobox Novel Any specific part would you like me to check? --Ensign Fridan 11:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I think I fixed a few problems. Have a look. --Ensign Fridan 11:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Doctor, I had a play with your version (hope you dont mind) results are here: Template:Novel-doc. -- 8of5 13:11, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Images Hey there, I uploaded two images earlier and they were promptly replaced by better quality from you. Were they already on the site, or do you just have some sort of screencap capability? I'm not bothered, but I'm hoping there is a way I can find out if others have access to better quality images so I don't need to waste my time getting lo-res off Google anymore. :o) --Data Noh 20:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks much for the TrekCore link! That's a great resource. --Data Noh 20:46, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Psychonaut Tristan/Angela is at it again. Is this the fastest way to contact admins? --Jdvelasc 03:15, 8 April 2007 (UTC) User:Lazyike You seem to have indefinitely blocked User:Lazyike. According to his contributions, he seems to have been attempting to fight the recent vandalism. He requested unblocking via the #ma chatroom, and I don't believe he has anything to do with the recent vandalism.--Tim Thomason 05:34, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Bans Hiya, Doc. Just thought I'd let you know that I think the blocking of Lazyike was a mistake – at least he says so on the IRC channel frequented by Memory Alpha contributors. Judging by Lazyike's contributions, I think it is a case of mistaken identity, as he put it. Also, that creep who caused rampant vandalism a little while ago also struck Memory Alpha, and Angela ran a checkuser for me and suggested I block the IP range 71.107.0.0/16 for a month or so. I think you should do the same. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 8 April 2007 (UTC) : Lazyike seems to believe he is still blocked. The block log states you unblocked "User:#38," so you may have made a mistake (his block ID is #37).--Tim Thomason 05:57, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for unblocking Doctor, Thanks for unblocking me as I was not the jerk vandlaizing the site. I was tryoing to undo it and I tried moving to "REMOVE" & "REMOVE1". I don't know if I accedently removed a page that should have not been moved... If so I appologise. Feel free to contact me anytime to make sure I am me. Thanks again, Ike Uniforms Hiya, Doc! I noticed that you are mass-uploading Kuro's rank insignia for a variety of uniform pages. Looks good, but unfortunately I've noticed some inconsistencies and non-licensed ideas creeping in, possibly because you are using definitions derived from the STEU site, as well as the problems with Kuro's own works. I'm off to bed soon, but please let me know your thughts on the matter, and I'll gladly give you some references supporting changes in order to make the rank pages more accurate. One hint I noticed in a cursory examination -- a uniform style rarely "begins" on a concrete date -- many are slowly "blended" in, a process described in ST: Vanguard, ST: New Earth, TOS:"Charlie X", TNG Seasons 3-4, etc., where one base or group of personnel use "newer" uniforms while another ship arrives with personnel in the "older" version. I'm not sure the Voyager uniforms really "began" in 2371, as there are definitely occurrences of them in use earlier in 2369 on DS9 and in TNG comics. Also, we should definitely take steps to remove "fan fiction" uniforms and insignia (as they are not derived from any licensed Trek work) and to include '' licensed Trek uniforms and insignia (such as those from FASA, ST Encyclopedia, etc..) Like I said, let's chat sometime about your ideas. -- Captain MKB 10:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Starfleet Vessels Hello, I am not a member yet but I plan on becoming one. I am having an argument with the members of Memory Aplha that maybe you could clerify. The argument is based of 23rd and 24th century Starfleet and if it is a primarily Human agency. Starfleet vessels of the 23rd and 24th centuries as well as Starfleet itself resemble much the United Earth Starfleet (saucer section, warp naccells, Starfleet emblem as well as the overall English language and numeric system seen on all the starships. What I am trying to ask is that is Starfleet of this era a primarily Human agency? Are the starships based of human design? I know that there are many different species within Starfleet but that is a policy they adopted pretty much during it's founding. If you could answer this it would be of great help. ::Nevermind, I already have an answer. Featured/Community Articles Hey Doc, is there anything I can do to get in on the selection of featured and community articles? The voting seems to be on hiatus for both, and the current selections don't appear to have been voted on. -- Data Noh 14:36, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Doc sorry about my english grammer on Yuri Kuznetsov it never was my best subject not my usual i.p. address -- Mchenry 13:42, 27 April 2007 Re: IDW comics Hi, as far as I know the collections will be available here and the US. And even if they aren’t official released here they already have a listing on amazon.co.uk and will probably available elsewhere online or at the very least in specialist shops like forbidden planet. --8of5 15:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Klingon dreadnoughts Hey doc, I was wondering, what page of "The Klingon Gambit" mentions the "D7c class"? -- Captain MKB 20:44, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Malibu covers Hi doc, thought I should point out there are already covers for all the Malibu Comics on the page, not as high res as your new one(s?) but you may as well upload over whats already here. :)--8of5 00:15, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Righto, sorry I missed that one, will do. (-: --Dr. John Smith 00:23, 26 June 2007 (UTC) WoDS9 Hi doc, I do believe the stories in the Worlds of DS9 collections are considered full, if shorter than many single release ones these days, novels, rather than novellas. --8of5 23:08, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Righty-ho, no probs. (-: --Dr. John Smith 23:10, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Buried Age Sorry for stepping on your post. I was just adding bits when I had a few minutes here and there. I'm going to be busy through the weekend, though, so why don't I just let you lead the way through, say, Sunday. (For ''The Buried Age page itself, that is.) --Emperorkalan 18:47, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Mega Move What is the "mega move" that you are preparing for and how can I help? --Jdvelasc 19:44, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :In moving Memory Beta:Votes for deletion/IKS Klolode to the Non-canon... name I noticed that on August 7th you moved this page (and a few other "Votes for deletion" pages from the Non-canon name to the Memory Beta name. I thought that it should be the other way around. Is there something that I am misunderstanding about this namespace move? --Jdvelasc 23:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::So if I understand correctly, now that the main Votes for deletion page is moved, we should go ahead and move the rest of them to the Non-canon page names right? --Jdvelasc 23:27, 17 August 2007 (UTC) starship class lists 'lo, I've come up with a nice neat compromise which is currently set up on the Nebula class page, it keeps the list of ships with known registrations, thus not removing valuable data from the page. But reduces the list of ships with unknown registries to a horizontal list making the page nice and neat. What do you think? :Re my talk page: I find 200 a bit to small, not dominant of the page enough if you will, and when there's a lot of data in the info boxes it has to go into a several lines rather than fitting neatly into one. --8of5 20:58, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :A thought, how about 220, might seem a bit random, but we only have round numbers for the sack of having round numbers, if something in between can both accommodate all the data in the box, not make the picture illegibly small and not dominate the page that’s got to be preferable. --8of5 21:01, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Project namespace Hi. I've changed the project namespace to Memory Beta as you requested. Please let me know if there are any problems with this. Angela (talk) 16:21, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, there are problems - namely, all of the Non-canon... pages moved to Memory Beta:... pages but there is now no text on any of them. They are all blank. --Jdvelasc 22:45, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I forgot the underscore when I renamed the namespace, but it should all be back to normal now. Angela (talk) 23:56, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Colour Hi Doc, just a thought, if you intend to change the colour of all the media templates it might be advantageous to insert the color template rather than the specific code so that if we want to change the colours again at any point we only need update that. --8of5 12:04, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Okey doke. I'm just testing it out at the moment to see how it looks. (-: --Dr. John Smith 12:06, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Image Size Yes, I did notice that discussion, but was under the impression that you were specifically talking about the starship classes pages. But I see that there are obvious implications for novel and comic pages as well. I am fine with having 220px be the standard size for the novel boxes although I do like seeing the novel and comic covers in the larger detail (if we have it.) Would it be easier to just change the template to make it auto 220px and then set it so that it is possible to manually make it different (in the cases where the image is not that big). I believe the comic collections template does something like this. --Jdvelasc 04:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) IRV Thank you doc with the answer about IRV -- i think i've found a better solution, as in "My Enemy, My Ally", several Rom D7 and BoP vessels are referred to as "ChR" -- Captain MKB 01:59, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Greskrendtregk Doc, it looks like you added the characters for a story called "Adjustments" in SNW 10. You spelled a character "Greshkrendtregk" with an "h". Naomi Wildman's father is spelled "Greskrendtregk" with no "h" in other places that I have seen. I assume that it is spelled correctly in the story, but in case it isn't, I don't want to change the spelling without even having looked at it. --Jdvelasc 02:29, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Problem Reports Doc, I have just discovered the following page: . Presumably it has been here a long time, but the earliest visible report is from Sept 25th. How can a user report a problem that gets to this page? I responded to three of the problems and they were automatically moved to an archived page. Also, an anon user with no history has requested that we remove the residential location of a trek author. I did so assuming that it is either false or more likely, the writer thought this was inappropriate as public information. Was I correct to remove it without checking its authenticity? We do have location information for other authors as well. --Jdvelasc 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. I somehow had missed the "report a problem" tab at the top of the pages. --Jdvelasc 19:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) AT2 Howell :I can find no reference to Pinter in the episode or novelization of "This Side of Paradise". In fact, the only similar name was Painter, who served on the Enterprise bridge during this episode. So what's going on? --Dr. John Smith 09:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) He was listed by John Peel in the book he did in 1987. Re: Good articles Hi Doc, welcome back :) I agree a good articles... distinction?... would be good. In fact I suggested we start doing it a little while back (Forum:Good articles) it seemed to get missed and I didn't bother giving the idea a push back then. If we did start the system it might be good to have a look at the existing featured articles and think about demoting some of the ones that aren’t quite perfect yet down to good status. --8of5 17:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi doc, I started a project page to get things going and respond to your suggestions (Memory Beta:Good Articles), I made a loose nomination process up per your suggestion we don’t use the typical votes, it just requires a nomination and a support with no objections. --8of5 22:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Deleted Pages + index.php You may have to get the setting turned on, but Memory Beta:Deleted Pages, when set up like the one on MA will block garbage pages from being created (such as index.php, which reminds me... can you delete that for me? I was testing something, and it didn't work as expected). I'd suggest contacting Sannse and asking to have the deleted pages thing turned on, just like it has been at MA. It just saves bother on some spam along the way. -- Sulfur 12:52, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Dr. Tourangeau You deleted the fictional reference section on Sean Tourangeau. He was referenced in Sword of Damocles. Please restore the section. – AT2Howell 15:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :This has been addressed at talk:Sean Tourangeau -- please discuss it there as not to trouble the doctor -- who made a valid information move. -- Captain MKB 16:48, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Reliant/Miranda I think that it is important on the pages for Reliant class ships to indicate that the "Reliant class" is actually a subclass of the "Miranda class" -- for example, the USS Reliant is referred to as Miranda class in canon and other licensed publications -- just as the USS Enterprise is referred to as Constitution class in canon and newer licensed publications, but is further specified to be Enterprise class in some publications -- when a single ship is referred to as belonging to two different classes, i usually refer to the more specific name as the subclass -- this way we won't confuse readers who are familiar with the canon "Miranda" name -- Captain MKB 14:38, 1 January 2008 (UTC) 2083 and SFC events Doc, I would recommend that events directly from the SFC be placed on the SFC timeline pages and not the standard timeline unless there is a solid (or mostly solid) rationale for adapting the date. The entire structure of pre- and early-Federation relations were very different than from what became canon (e.g., Earth was on a much more equal footing with its neighbors in the SFC. There was no decades-long "mentoring" period by the Vulcans.), so many of those early SFC events don't map directly to the standard timeline.--Emperorkalan 13:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Moved articles that is grand i don't mind as it is a work in progress. Mchenry 14:40 9 January 2007 (UTC) Upload log error Hi doctor, Sulfur has brought to my attention something I've been noticing myself recently, in that when one uploads a file over an existing file the recent changes list doesn't include information on what file has been changed, just that a change has occurred. Sulfur suggests it's an issue with mediawiki and that we contact that the powers that be. However I haven’t a clue where I should be taking that, and believe you've been in contact with them before about various issues, so would you mind taking on this one? --8of5 20:22, 11 January 2008 (UTC) recent deletions I noticed you deleted the Armstrong class, but without any explanations... should we assume the RPG book those ships were from is not a valid source? -- Captain MKB 16:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Redirects Thanks for the welcome and good advice, Dr. the Doctor :) As you have probably already guessed, I am new to this wiki, so please bear with me as I am learning the ropes. Sorry about the Freeman situation—as I have not read My Enemy, My Ally, I did not realize that the ensign mentioned in Mission to Horatius is the same person as Jerry Freeman, who already has an article. I do, however, have questions about the overall approach to redirects in this wiki. For example, even though I would prefer to use redirects (which, in my view, are a clean and a convenient solution in this situation), it still kind of makes sense that you would prefer to start a new article on a person even if that person is only mentioned once in one book (Taylor is a good example), and thus has no potential for further expansion. I don't really have a problem with putting in a little more effort in the future and creating stubs myself in such cases. What I did not understand is why some of my redirects had been turned into stubs, while other had been deleted outright? If Taylor was converted from a redirect to a stub, then why was Grang (a random example) simply deleted? Why not convert that redirect into a stub as well? How is having a red link which leads nowhere more beneficial than having a redirect leading exactly to the relevant place? Am I missing something important here? I'd sure appreciate pointing out the reason for this inconsistency to me. Since I'm planning on contritubing here in the future, I'd rather learn the most important things relevant to my activities before I create another batch of stuff that you'd have to clean up after me :) Cheers,—Eta Carinae 17:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :to interject: having a red link that leads to an absent article is very useful -- because other users will see the red link, and understand that there is not data on the topic present -- therefore, it is only a matter of time before one of the users that notices the link is red then decides to fill out the article. If the link was filled and blue, then it lowers the chances of someone being gravitated to edit the article. If they see a filled blue link, they are more likely to assume that the article is already comprehensive, and pass it by, thus lessening the chances that the article will ever be expanded beyond a stub. :given the high proportion of stubs here on MB, we'd probably prefer that articles aren't created "just to fill in a red link" because that does not help our readers -- the article doesn't become truly valuable until someone has expanded it beyond a stub. -- Captain MKB 17:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know about that. Look at it this way: ::*Red link on a subject a reader is interested in→the reader will assume there is nothing available on the subject, even if it is in fact mentioned in the middle of some other article. The reader is thus deprived of that little information which is in fact available. ::*Red link on a subject a reader is not interested in→the red link will simply be ignored ::*Blue link (due to a redirect) on a subject a reader is interested in→the reader will follow the link and find out that while there is no article, the subject is mentioned/described somewhere at least once. If the reader chooses to create an article, s/he has something to start working with. ::*Blue link (due to a redirect) on a subject a reader is not interested in→the link will be ignored; no harm done. ::The bottom line: utilization of redirects helps avoid creating a load of mini-stubs based on the information in just one novel/story/episode/etc. Just like you said, such stubs cannot be expanded, and basically just pollute the mainspace. With redirects, however, we avoid having such mini-stubs while still making information available to the readers. Should more information become available on such a topic (a new book mentioning it is published, for example), the redirect can easily be converted to an article. On the other hand, if we have a red link here and exact same link elsewhere, it is all too easy to overlook the connection. Redirects address this problem perfectly. ::Anyway, being new here and all, I am not planning to persist with this approach, but I simply fail to understand why you are so easily discarding it without reviewing its positive sides. The only logical explanation that occurs to me is that you value the convenience of the editors of this wiki over that of your readers.—Eta Carinae 18:46, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Why do we need stubs at all though. I know I've been guilty of creating skeleton articles in the past, but my approach now is to only create an article if I have complete information (to the best of my knowledge). Just creating an article saying "Jean-Luc Picard was a Human." isn't really helpful at all, and we've had a spate of those sort of articles lately. Many visitors in the past have identified that we have far to many stubs on the wiki which don't tell us anything, and they have stated that they would prefer red links to stubs for the reasons that Captainmike has stated. :::Based on these visitors concerns, some of their briefer stubs are just being deleted outright so that somebody else can start the article fresh. So, in short, completed articles are preferred to stubs, as we would rather not have any more stubs cluttering up the namespace. And to answer your view that we take the concerns of the editors over the visitors, it has become clear that we have adapted this policy based on the views of visitors themselves. --The Doctor 18:59, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::My. Point. Exactly!!! We don't want barebones stubs, but we do want to aggregate information from various sources when such various sources exist. Consider this. If I happen to read book AAA, write an article about it, and compile a list of minor characters (all red links), and if you happen to read book BBB, write an article about it, and compile a list of minor characters (also all red links), and if there is an overlap between those minor characters, we have no way to detect this unless a) someone follows one of those red links and checks what links to them or b) someone who read both books and remembers that one of the minor characters is featured in both of them combines them together in one article. Both are pretty darn unlikely scenarios, wouldn't you agree? Now, if instead of creating a list of annoying red links I simply list all of the characters in, say, "minor characters" section and then create redirects to that section, then whoever read book BBB and is working on its list of characters will see blue links where there are redirects. Hint, hint—we've got enough material for a decent stub! Now, please show me what is so terribly wrong with this approach that it should not ever be adopted? The needs of readers are served, as even the smallest tidbits of information are accessible without polluting the mainspace with useless stubs, and the needs of editors are served, as they are now able to discover otherwise hidden connections much more easily. Huh, huh, huh?—Eta Carinae 20:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Sam Redbay sorry to be a pain i know my english grammer is bad thanks for grammer change by the way this character is a wip only read up to pg 142 don't have my source of the final fury at hand did a few minor adjustments as some of my information was inaccurate mchenry 13:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Stop with your little remarks. Yes I make mistakes, but I am learning, I guess learned because i am tired of your remarks. I was trying to fill in little bits here and there, but I am going to stop. --Farragut79 01:52, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey doc Hey doc, I saw your comment when you created the USS Aeon disambiguation -- I realize it doesn't take much, but I'm still glad you did it -- as I had no interest in doing so. Thanks again! -- Captain MKB 17:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Doctor Responding to your query about my edits to Constitution class, I'm dismayed you think I removed information; I don't believe I have. For my part I felt I was refining the page's grammar to remove some instances of repetition and bits of meandering phrasing, acts which are not only not forbidden but are apparently why we're all here. Can you let me know what you felt had been removed? Thanks a lot. I'll respond soon, if not straightaway. RR Lyrae 06:55, 22 April 2008 (UTC)RR Lyrae :Re. my talk page: Having just read through both versions to compare, I think RR Lyrae's has generally tightened it up a bit, there are one or two bits where he perhaps went a little to tight but generally it's an improvement. The only problems at the moment are the incorrectly formatted citations and a few to many abbreviations. --8of5 17:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey just wanted to say thanks for the welcome and allowing me to use your template. Thanks!!!--Long Live the United Earth 00:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Also I know that I'm new around here but is there a template for the ISS prefix ships? I couldn't find one and was wondering if there was one or if someone like you could create it. Thanks!!--Long Live the United Earth 01:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Why was Colorful metaphor deleted? Why was Colorful metaphor deleted? It was'nt that sick. It discribed strong language that was used in the Star Trek franchise. Even Commander Riker has used colorful metaphors, especially when Q shows up. 23:34, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :(interrupting admin, sorry Doc) -- The article was deleted because the title was misspelled, and the content wasn't up to our standards -- an examination of Memory Alpha's article will show more of what we are looking for an article like this to describe -- and using proper grammar and spelling. -- Captain MKB 23:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Enemy of My Enemy Doc, I removed your "in use" notice at the top of Enemy of My Enemy because it hasn't been edited since July 2007. --Jdvelasc 15:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) TNG relaunch Hey Doc, even with the typo fixed in TNG relaunch, I'm still not sure what the phrase is supposed to mean -- could you help me? -- Captain MKB 18:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Memory Alpha Bah, damn their canonical hides. Thanks for the heads up. -''mattbuck'' (Talk) 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) The Last Gunfight The Last Gunfight is the name of Spectre of the Gun's novelization. Should it have it's own article or a redirect to Spectre of the Gun?--Long Live the United Earth 16:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) a situation Hello, I'm dropping you a line because I'm running into a roadblock as an administrator, one that I feel could use help from other administrators because it is getting out of hand and seems to be a problem that only I have. user:seventy has been abusive and rude to me since February 2007 -- as a new user I created some articles that he didn't like, and he began a tirade against me when I asked that he discuss it with me and recommended that new users get communication regarding problems with their articles rather than rudeness. Since then, I feel his contributions have been appreciable, and fairly well-rounded -- although when the community makes suggestions to him, he gets defensive. I'm starting to think that he only gets really rude when I personally deal with him, however, so I'm asking for guidance for what to do next. As an admin, I'm supposed to make suggestions about articles that need cleanup and changes based on site policy, which all users are welcome to suggest changes to. But as a person, I feel like I can no longer deal with his terrible attitude after being continuously insulted by him. Please keep this in mind in case I call on other admins to come between our discussions. -- Captain MKB 02:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Doc You're a Brit, so what's Elizabeth's last name? I need it for a page I'm working on. – AT2Howell 04:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Help There is a vandal who needs stopped; please stop him!!!--Long Live the United Earth 20:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I nearly had a panic attack.--Long Live the United Earth 20:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Your welcome, I'll tell the other two admins that I left messages for that you took care of it.--Long Live the United Earth 20:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Richard Galen Hi, you deleted Richard Galen back in january - would you mind undeleting it? He has been mentioned many times, and there was that TNG episode, progenitors, or something, where his work appeared. -''mattbuck'' (Talk) 15:21, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Vandal response time Awesome response time on "Vorta Expert". I was watching for him to try something, but you were all over it. – AT2Howell 22:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Seconded. Bravo, Doc! -- Captain MKB 02:25, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing I keep looking at your name but I never had the chance to talk to you. If you want to find out more about me then go to the Star Trek: Expanded Universe wiki and look me up. Also have you heard of ZDeamon? Rift Fleet 18:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) If you respond to this then place your comment on my talk page. Also how did you get into this universe if there is (according to an episode I saw) their is no way to jump between worlds? Rift Fleet 15:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I thought that you could not create a wiki that covers everything. Hmm I could be wrong though anyway check out Memory Gamma i found it quite interesting thanks to you. Who knows perhaps you will also find it interesting. Reply on MG if you wish to talk more on this subject or reply on my talk page here if you just would like to chat. Rift Fleet 16:36, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Leaving MB? Why don't you intend to contribute anymore?--Long Live the United Earth 22:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :OK. Good luck with your project.--Long Live the United Earth 22:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) anonymous user 66.203.20.66 Anyone know why this guy is deleting things? – AT2Howell 17:53, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :See User talk:8of5#anonymous user 66.203.20.66 -- sulfur 18:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC)